For Atticus
by wowwow
Summary: Gerard has discovered the truth about the missing students. Alexis is the only one who can stop him from writing the story of a lifetime, but at a cost.


**For Atticus**

* * *

Gerard couldn't believe the dirt he had just recovered from Dual Academy's tightly secured computer files. Dozens of students missing without a single trace of them left. ''The money I can get for this story is almost inconceivable,'' he concluded with the biggest smile on his face. Then, he found a name that seemed familiar. ''Atticus Rhodes…'' He clicked on the link and began to read the information of the missing student.

''A younger sister?'' Clicking on yet another link, he was directed to the file that had all the information on Alexis Rhodes. He immediately recognized the girl. She was the Obelisk student that had put down a rose in front of the Abandoned Dorm. ''She had a good body,'' he said with a devilish smirk on his face as he remembered the blonde. ''Beautiful face, large breasts, long smooth legs.''

''Maybe I can get it bit more than money,'' he concluded. With the files saved to his laptop, he stepped out of the room and began to look for the Obelisk Queen. He quickly found her in one the school's hallways.

Alexis was relieved when she finally found the man that she had been looking for. ''Hey you,'' she ran towards him, ''I don't know why you're on this island, but you're definitely not a student. Now, tell me: why are you here?''

''I'm a journalist. I came here looking for information.''

Alexis cursed underneath her breath. If journalists started to show up it would mean that people were starting to get suspicious of the missing students. If the truth ever came to light, the school would be shut down, and she'd never be able to find her brother. ''Did you find anything?'' she asked, trying to sound ignorant.

Gerard nodded. ''Yeah, I definitely found something. Including something about a relative of yours.'' Alexis breath got caught in her chest, panic overwhelming her.

''L-like what?'' she asked, her previous confidence already diminished.

The journalist devilishly smirked before he beckoned her to come with him. The two walked into one of the classrooms, and Gerard made sure to lock the door behind him. ''So,'' Alexis started, ''what do you know about my brother.''

''I know enough to make every parent worry so much that every single students will be pulled out of this school immediately. I'm telling you this because you have what I want in order to keep this quiet. The price of silence won't be cheap, though.'' Alexis had a bad feeling when the man's eyes roamed over her body, stopping at her big full chest.

''So, what do you want?'' she asked. ''Money?''

Gerard laughed. ''No, not money.''

Alexis looked at the man that was currently shaking his head. ''Then what?''

''Turn around.'' Alexis did what was asked, unsure what to make of her situation.

''Aaaaah!'' she screamed in shock when Gerard planted his hands on her bosom, and she immediately understood what he wanted from her.

Gerard grabbed the stacked girl's tits hungrily. ''Damn, so soft.'' The journalist noted, fondling the ample objects in his hands. Alexis stayed quiet as the man massaged and squeezed her full breasts through the fabric of her clothes, his groan betraying his frustration with the blonde's school uniform. ''This won't do.'' Gerard opened up the girl's collar and hastily slid her white top off her thin shoulders; leaving the female duelist in her sleeveless black turtleneck, which was quickly pulled over her bosom, her bra now the only piece of clothing left to cover her mounds.

''Looks like you really love the color blue...'' Gerard said after discovering that even Alexis's bra had the Obelisk Dorm's famous color. The journalist undid the closure of the encasing and let the bra slide down her soft arms, landing on the floor. ''Damn!'' He tenderly brushed his finger down the blonde's cleavage and then ran both hands up her breasts, his palms brushing the nipples.

Alexis tried to hide her moans as warmth started to gather in her body, but she wasn't able to hide her pleasure for long as her bosom was gently touched, slowly starting to drive the girl crazy. Gerard dry humped himself against the Obelisk's nicely shaped ass, and the blonde gasped when she felt the man's tent bump against her crack.

Gerard smirked, the girl's increasing arousal clearly showing as she started to wiggle her legs and hips around, and he swiftly slipped one of his hands down her skirt and panties, brushing his fingers against her moist folds.

''My-my, look how wet you are down there.'' Alexis's brown eyes widened as the journalist showed her his lubricated hand, unable to believe that she was the reason for the douse hand. ''You're already pouring down there, girl.'' Gerard told the flustered girl.

''Th-that's not…'' Blood rose to Alexis cheeks due to the man's words, her flushing head shifting from side to side in denial. The ponytailed man quickly dove his fingers back under the Obelisk's panties, sliding the digits against her slippery lips once more while rolling his fingers over the teen's nipples with his other hand. Alexis started panting more and more as the hotness in her body changed into heat, feeling the sensation of both her breasts and pussy getting pleasured for the first time.

Surprise filled the blonde's body when Gerard suddenly entered her core with one of his fingers. ''W-what are you doing?'' she asked in shock. Sure, she'd used her fingers once or twice to pleasure herself, but the man's finger was much bigger than hers.

She was relieved when the man withdrew his digit, only for him to unbuckle his belt. ''That was fun, but I'm going to need a bit more.'' He swiftly pulled his pants down and released his manhood from his cloth prison, and Alexis marveled at the sight, seeing a penis for the first time. It was bigger then she'd expected. ''Now come over here,'' he commanded, beckoning her with his fingers.

Alexis reluctantly crouched down, resting on her knees. _Might as well get it over with… _She hesitantly wrapped his warm shaft with her well manicured fingers and began to move her hand up and down the rigid staff. The eye of the glans spilled out with pre-cum, and it rolled over her bobbing hand as it moved over the rod.

''Blow me.''

''W-what?'' What the hell did blow mean in a situation like this?

''I want you to suck my dick.''

''I'm not doing that!'' she spat to him. She'd let him touch her breast, her vagina, and she was even jerking him off right now, that was more than enough.

''No? Then I guess I'll just make the story about your brother public. I wonder how long it will take until the school is ordered to close down…''

Alexis cursed her current situation. _Atticus, I'm doing this for you. _She lowered her luscious lips to take his tip in her wet mouth, slowly circling around the pink hood with her tongue.

''Yeah, just like that.'' Gerard sighed with content. The girl was pretty good! He pushed the blonde further down, forcing half his length down her throat, her soft lips closing around his thick girth. The Obelisk's lips pulsated around his salty shaft while her tongue kept lapping small circles around the tip.

"Pretty good," he groaned out. The sight of the hot teen crouching in front of him and sucking him off was an incredible scene. She continued to suck on him for several minutes, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm as she tasted his musky male flavor in her mouth. Gerard rested his hand on the back of the teen's head, and Alexis had to take him deeper in, the tip grazing the back of her narrow throat.

Alexis almost choked as the dick was almost completely in her mouth, gurgling and choking sounds coming out of her as she moved her head up and down. Gerard grunted and moaned as her lips and tongue worked on his member, coaxing his seeds to rise from his urethra.

Alexis, never even having seen a penis before this day, didn't recognize the signs of Gerard's nearing climax, and her gold/brown eyes widened in shock when the man's hips flew up and a warm thick fluid shot against the back of her throat that slowly started to flow down. Gerard withdrew his member to see his manhood covered in saliva and sperm. Alexis tried to cough out the thick liquid but was unsuccessful.

''That's…that's enough, right?'' she managed to ask between her coughs. And she cringed when the blackmailer shook his head.

''There's one more thing I want to do.''

Alexis didn't even want to hear what he was going to say next, but she had to know. She needed to know what she had to do in order to preserve the hope of finding her brother. ''What do you want me to do?''

Gerard smirked, his hardening member growing as he said, ''I want to be inside of you.''

Alexis gulped. She had somewhat expected this, but she'd hoped that she was wrong. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. She knew that she had to do it. ''All...right.'' Alexis slowly removed all of her clothes, revealing her wet nether region and the tuft of blonde hairs above it , making the journalist completely stiff.

Gerard grasped his rock-hard cock and licked his lips as Alexis started to slowly widen her smooth thighs. The man placed his saliva covered tip at her tender entrance and rubbed it up and down the damp slit a few times before he held her tightly by her hips. The man eased the tip of his member into the vaginal lips, and Alexis cried out in pain as Gerard drove his cock inside of her, moving himself completely through her tiny pink opening, burying his member inside her core to the hilt.

"Aaaaah!" the blonde screamed, Gerard's cock breaking her inner walls as the rigid staff pushed deep inside of her curvaceous body. He wasn't a complete ass and decided to give the Obelisk time get used to his member, even though it took a lot of his willpower to not just have his way with the incredible tight core right away.

After a few minutes, Gerard slowly started to move between the girl's wet folds, and Alexis clamped her teeth as rock-hard member started to rock back and forth "It feels so big inside of me", Alexis moaned, arching her back as she slowly adjusted to the member that what being thrust deep inside her hot cunt. Alexis's tender fingers gripped the man's shoulders tightly, sliding down his back. The blonde's hard fingernails clawed against his as the large cock grinded inside of her. Her full supple breasts rocked back and forth as she was pounded by a rigid dick, and she closed her eyes before her head flew backwards in pleasure.

The obelisk's long legs rubbed up against the back of the journalist's thighs and hard working backside, and he enjoyed it each time that his thighs pressed against hers, notifying him that his hard dick was all the way inside the Obelisk Queen. She panted uncontrollably each time his dick launched forward, her core accepting his cock time and time again.

"Ughhh, right there, yes!" the duelist screamed, feeling her climax creeping up, Every stroke sent electrifying chills up her spine and her limbs jerked uncontrollably at her sides. Gerard felt himself cumming too, the feeling of Alexis already tight entrance decrementing even more overwhelming him.

"Ohhh god, I'm gonna cum!" Alexis shrieked, her pussy contracting around his girth as it began to squeeze his member, sending the man over the edge. Gerard pulled out of the climaxing teen and gave his member a few more strokes before he exploded on her face with a low groan, painting her white as he released himself.

The trembling Alexis screamed as she discharged her nectar out of her convulsing womanhood and her quivering legs gave out once she was done. Gerard watched the reclined and panting Obelisk Queen, her face covered in his white thick fluids, and her sparkling snatch wet with her juices.

''That was great,'' the journalist stated as he put his underwear and pants back on. ''I guess that I won't write about what I've found here.''

And with that, Gerard left the room. Alexis sat up and tried to comprehend all that had happened in the last few hours. However, at the end of the day, none of that mattered. All she'd done was for Atticus. And, in the end, her brother was all that mattered.

* * *

**And that's it.**

**Feel free to review!**


End file.
